The Future Me: How It's Supose To Be
by LUCEWILLIAMS 0301
Summary: -Ganamos la guerra- le dije , me miro con ternura y amor y se acercó a mi. -Lo se -Esto es diferente -También lo se -Me aterra- susurre ,Recargo su barbilla en mi cuello e inspiro -A mi también ¿Qué paso después de CoHF? Tal vez esté no es el final, noticias desconcertantes, enemigos demasiado viejos, y sorpresas inesperadas Mal Summary pero lo sigo intentando!No plagio!3
1. Chapter 1

Esataba sentada en el baño del cuarto de Jace con una prueba de embarazo en la mano, me parecía extraño el haber tenido que orinar en un plastiquito , pero aquí estaba , las instrucciones habían dicho que esperara 3 minutos….

Minuto 1…

Minuto 2… maldición quiero saber , que sea negativo , que sea negativo , después de todo lo sucedido en la guerra de Sebastian , de los oscuros , de a boda de mama y de Luke , después el hecho de conocer a la tataraabuela de Jace los últimos meses eh estado medio perdida , digo quien a sus 17 años no lo estaría después de todo lo ocurrido, digo quiero mucho a Jace pero me empeze a preocupar cuando no me vino la regla en los pasados 11 meses , después fue el cansancio , la fatiga , el hambre….. me empece a preocupar , hubo muchos factores también el hecho de que Jace quisisera ser un Herondale , se sentía culpable por los Lightwood , pero yo le dije que no importaba que era su decisión….

Minuto 3… una pequeña line a empezó a salir….. Mierda

Positivo

Empece a hiperventilar ¿Ahora que demonios voy a hacer?

Por el Angel…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaa agradezco muuucho a las que me han leído , me gustaría presentarme en La cuenta dice jane fearless , pero no me gusto y me quería poner Luce Williams y o pude asi queeeee soy Luce Williams aunque la maldita cuenta diga lo contrario , subiré fics cortos para poder subirlos lo mas pronto posible… ASI QUE EMPECEMOS OJALA LES GUSTE Y QUE UN RAPIÑADOR LAS ATAQUE A TODAS!**

**Clary POV**

Estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama de Jace , viendo el techo blanco de su habitación.

El Isabelle y Alec habían ido a cazar demonios , y según yo sabia estaban cerca del puente de Manhattan pero no sabia si del lado de Brooklyn o de Manhattan, los pasados dos meses habia estado intentando ocultarle a Jace los síntomas , pero me conoce demasiado bien y me habia estado preguntando si no estaba enferma. Creo que últimamente habia estado viendo muchas películas asi que le dije que estaba enferma o que era un simple resfriado….

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar

Jace

Mierda

\- Diga?

\- Clary ?

\- Si Jace soy yo

\- Como te encuentras?

\- Jace estoy bien

Eso fue una mentira o me encontraba del todo bien , pero no le podía decir por teléfono que estaba embarazada…. Desde hace dos meses. Note que Jace guardaba silencio , la verdad no era ningún idiota sabia que no estaba bien

\- Clary ?

\- Si Jace- dije algo agobiada , sabia que se procupaba pero los nervios me carcomían por dentro

\- Me harias un favor?

\- Mhmm

\- Podrías ir con Magnus? Perdón por decirlo amor pero eran mas demonios de los que pensábamos y al parecer también hay hadas involucradas y creo que vamos a tardar un par de horas mas… ¿Estas bien con ello?

\- Si , si Jace ire con Magnus y te avisare que paso , te digo que probablemente solo sea un resfriado y te estes preocupando ´por nada

\- Lo se…. Pero sabes que no hay un momento en el que no me preocupe en como estas… incluso estando yo cerca asi que esto solo es una leve procupacion mas

\- Digo que exageras

\- Mas bien no quiero que mi hermosa persona se resfrie , soy demasiado sexy como para contraer cualquier tipo de enfermedad horrible que se pose sobre mi hermoso yo

\- Eres un idiota Jonathan Herondale

Resoplo , sabia que no le gustaba que le llamaran Jonathan , y aun asi lo hacia

\- Te amo Clary

\- Y yo a ti Jace

Y colgó

Me tape la cara con las manos y trate de no gritar de pura frustración y desesperación acababa de hablar con Jace y no tuve el coraje de decirle… no mejor se lo dire en persona. Me levante y agarre mi mochila ahí meti mi cuaderno de dibujo , mis lápices y mis colores, mi estela y una daga….. por si acaso


	3. Chapter 3

Jace POV  
Últimamente me sentía incomodo. Clary la estaba pasando mal y no podía ocultármelo, últimamente se veía mas palida y enferma y sabia que eso no estaba bien .  
No confiaba en los doctores mundanos aceptaba que hacían toda clase de estudios y esas estupideces pero no confiaba en los idiotas a menos que un brujo atendiera en el hospital como era el caso de Catarina Loss. Creo que Magnus es el mas confiable…. Aparte era gratis ya que era el novio de Alec…  
\- Jace  
\- Hablando del rey de roma- susurre por lo bajo  
Alec frunció el seño ante mi comentario  
\- Eran demonios Drevak , Eidolon e Hydra y en cuanto a las hadas….  
\- Eran pixies?  
Asintió  
Suspire. Se le veía cansado el pelo de mi Pabaratai estaba desordenado y habia ojeras bajo sus ojos azules , por un momento me sentí mal por el , tenia casi cinco horas mas que yo trabajando en este caso donde tanto demonios como hadas se la shabian ingeniado para destripar a toda una familia de mundanos y bueno… arrancar ciertos órganos esenciales  
\- Alec… ve a casa –suspire- ve con Magnus… llevas demasiado tiempo aquí… creo que Clary ira no se siente bien talvez quieas decirme que pasa  
\- Jace…  
\- Vete, yo me encargo  
Me acerque y le quite unos archivos su estela , y su daga  
\- Voy a necesitar esto  
\- Jace…  
\- Largo!  
Solto una risita y luego dio por lo bajo  
\- Gracias  
\- No me desconcentres , tengo trabajo que hacer  
Y se fue , por un momento me sentí mal por no estar con Clary pero tenia que hacer esto confiaba lo suficiente en Alec como para que me dijera como estaba ella , pero de momento tenia que concenrarme en papeleo y a examinar los cuerpos y ver que órganos faltaban. Me acerque , frunci el seño cuando vi a los padres y los hijos completamente destripados , los pechos de todos estaban abiertos en una imagen sangrienta que abría desde su garganta hasta el pubis de todos sus órganos salían hacia afuera y los que se veían que faltaban habían sido arrancados burdamente y obviamente sin alguna arma filosa al parecer ya que las raíces donde se supone que estaban estaban completamente desgarradas  
Pensé en Clary  
Clary... Su cabello pelirrojo y chispeante que hace que cada vez que la veo pase mi mano por uno de sus sedosos rizos, me la imagine así y mi sangre hirvió, la amaba demasiado como para dejar que apanas alguien se acerque a ella de por si el ´´resfriado´´ ya me tenia lo suficientemente preocupado, todos habíamos cambiado después de la guerra.  
Alec y Magnus obviamente se reconciliaron y ahora pasan mucho mas tiempo juntos si es posible y sinceramente no quiero saber que tanto hacen en todo ese tiempo, espero que no lo mismo que Clary y yo, la comisura de mi boca se elevo al recordar eso  
A todos nos pareció sorprendente cuando de un momento a otro Simon nos llamo desde la academia y nos dijo que lo recordaba todo, a Isabelle le dio un especie de ataque de felicidad al notarlo, después de todo lo ocurrido a ella le había afectado mucho y mas cuando Simon se olvido de todos, cuando lo recordó Isabelle recibió su pequeño pedazo de felicidad , algo tardío pero llego, ahora mi hermana se había vuelto tan empalagosa que ni Alec ni yo la reconocíamos... En ratos hasta que le daba sus momentos de ira típicos de ella y nos recordaba que nos podía poner unos de sus tacones en nuestros traseros.  
Después estábamos Clary y yo, le había demostrado en estos meses a Clary cuanto la quería de diferentes formas y no solo de la forma pervertida que es por lo general mi imagen personal , le demostraba que la quería por que sabia que a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos sabia que todavía me podía dejar. Se que es una completa estupidez pero mi necesidad de estar con ella era mucha y cada vez que la veía me imaginaba en unos años con ella y un pequeño corriendo entre nuestras piernas, pero faltaba mucho para eso en este momento no tenia tiempo para pensar en ningún niño, se que todavía quedaba tiempo, mucho tiempo. Pero sabia que había algo en especial que afectaba a Clary.  
Y ese algo se llamaba Jonathan.  
Jonathan Morgenstern, su hermano , su verdadero hermano, ese fantasma que apareció después de que Sebastian hubiese sido quemado por el fuego celestial, ese Jonathan que tenia unos ojos verde esmeralda como los de Clary, ese chico que sabia que si no hubiese sido un experimento malo pudiera haber llegado a ser mi mejor amigo casi tanto como Alec, me refería al Jonathan que se disculpo por todo lo que había hecho , el que se arrepentía , Clary lo hubiera querido de vuelta como su hermano se que le pidió al angel que trajera un hermano, pero Raziel ya no nos escuchaba, esparcimos sus cenizas en el lago Lyn tal vez así el angel lo lleve con el pero no estoy seguro , últimamente no estoy seguro de muchas cosas y eso me preocupa por que significa que en el fonda la guerra también me había afectado pero podría llevarlo. Sólo si fuera con Clary  
Resoplo con fuerza  
\- Entonces - digo - ¿Cuál es el reporte?

Les gusto diganme porfavor! l s amo

**review?**


End file.
